Demon Deals
by jc76
Summary: New story for supernatural, it will pick up a few days after the season 3 ending. What happens when one of the most powerful demons falls for Dean and offers him a way out of hell? What happens when Dean starts to fall for a male demon? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 The Deal

Chapter 1 The Deal

Sam lay weeping over his dead brothers body, his brother Dean's soul trapped in hell screaming in pain for help.

Three days later Sam was looking and trying anything he could to bring Dean back, Dean's body was in a freezer at Bobby's house. Dean was being ripped apart by demons in hell, to him years had pasted. Alastair who always taunted Dean with his offer of taking him off the hooks and letting him torture other souls, was walking over to Dean for the first time today. As he did all the demons hurting him left. He began to talk to Dean with out his usually smug attitude.

Alastair: Boy your a lucky one.

Dean: Why is that, cause I'm prettier then you?

Alastair: I should teach you some respect.

He walked towards Dean, out of nowhere hooks grabbed Alastair and dragged him away. A young male demon, tall, buff, with intense blue eyes and dark brown hair walked out of the shadows and toward Dean. As he did Dean blinked, when he did he was removed from the hooks and was unharmed. This young man was just inches away from him now.

Demon: Hello Dean I've been waiting to meet your for a long time.

Dean: Who are you?

Demon: You can call me Malachi.

Dean: What the hell do you want?

Malachi: To offer you a deal.

Dean: To bad I don't make deals with demons anymore. Why did you do that to Alastair?

Malachi: He was going to hurt you, and I couldn't allow that anymore, if I had any idea that you where here, you never would have been on that hook.

Dean: Why do you care what happens to me?

Malachi: Cause I care about you Dean. That's why I'm offering you away to get out of hell.

Dean: And what Sam takes my place?

Malachi: No, here is the deal you get out of hell, nothing happens to Sam and lillath gets punished for what she has done.

Dean: Sounds great, what is the catch what do you get?

Malachi: I get you.

Dean: What?

Malachi: You get out of hell, nothing happens to Sam, and your mine. Until you die your mine.

Dean: Sorry but I'm no Demons servant.

Malachi: You don't get it, I don't want you as a servant. I want you I am in love with you. That is the deal you get out and your my lover until you die. What you do you say?

Dean: No other strings? No fine print?

Malachi: You get out of hell, you become my lover. But if you try to break or change the deal Sam takes your place and you get to watch him get ripped apart.

Dean: If I say no?

Malachi: Then you go back on the hook and Alastair gets to go top side and have his fun and he has eyes for Sam, and not in the way I have eyes for you. Time to make you choice. Deal or no Deal? This is a one time offer.

Dean: Deal.

Malachi grabbed Dean kissing him intensely. The next thing he knew he was waking up in a freezer. He tried to open it he couldn't. He screamed as loud as he could for help, he began hitting the lid with his fists hoping someone would hear him. Sam and Bobby who where upstairs arguing over what to do heard the pounding. They quickly ran down stairs to find out what it was. Sam pulled out Ruby's knife. Once they hit the basement they knew it was coming from the freezer Dean is in. Sam ran over and opened it Dean jumped up gasping for air Sam hugged him tightly. Sam and Bobby helped Dean out of the freezer and up stairs they all sat down at the kitchen table.

Sam: Not that I'm not glad to see you but how did you get out of hell and back in your body?

Bobby: He made a deal, didn't you Dean?

Dean: Your right I made a deal.

Sam: What kind of deal?

Dean: Listen I did what I had to, to get out that's all you need to know.

Sam: Dean I'm your brother and I need to know what deal you made.

Bobby: He sold him self to a demon.

Sam: What no he didn't, did you?

Bobby: It is one of the only reasons a demon would let someone out of hell.

Dean: Fine, I sold myself to a demon, the deal is I become his lover I get out of hell, and you stay safe Sam.

Sam: Wait his lover?

Just then Bobby's front door was kicked in and Malachi entered He looked the same as he did in hell. Bobby, Sam and Dean Jumped up and ran into the living room. Sam stabbed Malachi with Ruby's knife it did nothing to him. he simply pulled it out and dropped it on the floor. Sam asked "why are you here"? Malachi responded with "to get what is mine". His eyes rolled white and Bobby and Sam fell to the ground. He walked toward Dean, he grabbed him and kissed him pressing his wet lips against Deans. Malachi then walked over to a chair and sat down, Dean was still in shock.

Malachi: Damn you have great lips.

Dean: You said you wouldn't hurt Sam.

Malachi: I haven't he simply sleeping, I wanted to talk to you alone. Go head.

Dean: What?

Malachi: You want to ask me something I see it on your face.

Dean: Why does your host look like you? and why do you have such a normal face in hell?

Malachi: First off I don't have a host, this is my own body. As for why I have my own normal form, I was the first demon.

Dean: What do you mean first demon?

Malachi: I was never human, Lucifer simply created me from nowhere.

Dean: Lucifer is Real?

Malachi: Yes he is and trust me you don't want to ever meet him. There is a reason he is locked up.

Dean: Locked up?

Malachi: Yes he is sealed, locked in hell. Now lets talk about why I am here.

Dean: Because you own me.

Malachi: Yes but more importantly tonight will be our first date, I'll be back around 6 and you better have flowers for me and something planed. Or else.

Dean: Or else what?

Malachi: Or else i'll rip Bobby's heart out of his mouth. See you at 6.

With that Malachi was gone, Dean wasn't sure what happened, Sam grunted and began to wake up and so wasn't Bobby. Dean ran over and helped them up, leading them over to the couch.

Dean: Are you both ok?

Sam: Ya I think so.

Bobby: Better than my door.

Sam: So that is the demon you made a deal with?

Dean: Yes, Malachi.

Sam: He is immune to Ruby's knife.

Bobby: And powerful enough to set Dean free and put him back in his body with no damage done to it.

Sam: What did he want?

Dean: To set up a date.

Sam: Why didn't he kill us.

Dean: Part of the deal is you don't get hurt.

Sam: So what do we do now?

Dean: I get ready for a date.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2 First Date

Chapter 2 First Date

Dean looked at his watch it was almost 6. He had gone and picked up roses for Malachi. He was pacing back and fourth waiting, Sam and Bobby where waiting around nervously. The door bell rang and Malachi walked in. Dean ran over and shoved the flowers in his hand.

Malachi: You must be Bobby, and Sam. It's nice to meet you. Sorry about your knocking you out earlier.

Bobby: What about my door?

Malachi: What about it?

Bobby looked and it was fixed as if it had never been damaged.

Malachi: Lets go Dean, nice meeting you two.

Dean headed out the door to his car, Sam just glared at Malachi and Bobby just nodded. Once Malachi and Dean where gone Sam and Bobby headed to the panic room to go through every possible thing that could help Dean. Once Dean was driving Malachi seemed different nicer, he began to talk to Dean.

Malachi: These flowers are nice, thank you for them.

Dean: Ya, well you told me to get them.

Malachi: So where are we going? What are we going to doing?

Dean: Where having a picnic on the beach. If that is ok with you.

Malachi: Sounds good to me.

Dean: Do you mind If I turn the radio on?

Malachi: No go a head.

He turned the radio on and "some like it hot" by the power stations was playing he went to change it and Malachi stopped him.

Malachi: I like this one.

Dean: Really so do I.

Dean couldn't help but smile, Malachi and him where soon singing with the song laughing and moving back and fourth. Before they knew it they had reached the beach. Dean reached in the back seat and pick up the blanket and picnic basket he had brought with them. He and Malachi got out of the car and found a nice place on the beach to sit. They talked a little while eating about music. After they were done Malachi pulled out a six pack and they began drinking.

Dean: Nothing like and Ice cold beer.

Malachi: As long as it isn't light.

Dean: I hate light beer.

Malachi: Me too. I totally love your car.

Dean: Thanks it's a classic, what is your favorite car?

Malachi: 1956 Jaguar roadster.

Dean: That is a sweet car.

Malachi: I know, but not as sweet as your green eyes.

Dean: Thanks, can I ask you something?

Malachi: Sure.

Dean: And you will answer honestly?

Malachi: I will never lie to you Dean.

Dean: Ok, why are you nicer when it is just us?

Malachi: I guess because when I'm around you I don't feel like I have to be this great force of evil, I can just be myself.

Dean couldn't help but fall a little for him, he leaned over and kissed him lightly pulling away slowly after. Malachi was surprised.

Malachi: Not that I'm not happy, but what was that for?

Dean: I just wanted to kiss you. That is ok right?

Malachi: Ya I just wasn't expecting it that's all.

Dean: Well for a demon your pretty like able.

Malachi: Thanks.

Dean: What do you want to do now?

Malachi: Actually I know a bar near here.

Dean: Lets go.

Dean got up and held his hand out to Malachi, He helped him up. They packed up and headed to the car. From there they drove to the bar that Malachi mentioned. Once in side they ordered drinks. They stood by the counter drinking their beers.

Malachi: Lets dance.

Dean: Sorry I don't dance.

Malachi: Fine.

Malachi walked out on the dance floor to an open spot on the dance floor and began to dance. He was a good dancer, with in a minute he had five guys dancing with him. He looked over at Dean and smiled, then grabbed the closet guy and put his arm on his neck pulling him in close to grind on him. Seeing this made Dean a little jealous he downed his beer and walked toward them. He slipped in between them making Malachi smile, he grabbed his ass as they danced making anyone watching jealous. The song ended and the next one was "keep on loving you" by REO speed wagon. Malachi went to walk away, but Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him in close. They held each other close and swayed back and fourth. Dean didn't know what was happening but he was having fun and loving every second that they touched. Malachi couldn't help but think maybe someday he could love me back. After the song ended they went out to the car. They sat in the front seat laughing.

Dean: I think we should call it a night.

Malachi: ok.

Dean: Do you plain on spending the night with me?

Malachi: No I don't.

Dean: Well in that case where can I take you?

Malachi: Just drive back to Bobby's.

Dean: I don't think Bobby will let you stay there.

Malachi: I don't plain on it, I just want to walk you to your door, then I'll disappear for the night.

Dean: Where will you disappear to?

Malachi: I don't know yet.

Dean: How do you get around so fast?

Malachi: I could show you.

Dean: Ok.

Malachi slide over next to Dean placing his hands on his head. With in a flash they were parked out side of Bobbys, Dean was confused.

Dean: What? How?

Malachi: It is kind of teleporting, I just do it. I focus on where I want to be and I'm there, and with what ever i'm touching that I want to be there with me.

Dean: That is pretty cool. So you can go anywhere?

Malachi: Yes.

Dean: That is really cool.

Malachi: I guess so, and it looks like this is goodnight.

Dean: Looks like it.

Malachi: I had fun tonight.

Dean: You know I actually did too, do you want to get coffee tomorrow?

Malachi: Sure. What time?

Dean: How about 11?

Malachi: Great I'll be here around then.

Malachi leaned over and kissed Dean pressing his wet lips against Dean, a kiss that would normally lead to Dean taking his pants off. After it was over Dean was breathless, and confused.

Malachi: Goodnight Dean.

Dean: Goodnight.

Before Dean could blink Malachi was gone. He got out of the car and went inside. Sam and Bobby where waiting for him. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Sam hand him a beer.

Sam: How did it go?

Dean: It was actually kind of fun.

Sam: What do you mean?

Dean: I don't really know, I enjoyed it.

Bobby: Are you drunk?

Dean: No.

Bobby: You do realize your saying you had fun on a date with a demon?

Sam: A male demon.

Dean: I know, it is crazy but there is more to him than beinging a demon, and I enjoy spending time with him.

Sam: Ok, well I've got to sleep.

Bobby: Me too.

Dean: I'm going to stay up for a little.

Sam and Bobby head off to bed. Dean sat there thinking, he was conflicted. His head was saying he is a demon who owns you, he is evil. But his heart was telling him that he could be the one, he was some how falling in love with Malachi.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

Chapter 3 The Truth

Dean woke up the next morning a little before 10. He went down stairs to find Sam with coffee going though some more books. He got a cup filled it and sat across from Sam.

Dean: What are you doing Sammy?

Sam: Looking for a way to get you out of this Deal. You still as crazy as you where last night?

Dean: What are you talking about?

Sam: You saying you had fun on a date with a demon?

Dean: Look I know it is crazy, but he is fun to be around.

Sam: A demon who owns you?

Dean: Yes.

Sam: That is crazy Dean.

Dean: Don't you think I know that.

Sam: Then why..

Dean: Sam can we just drop it please?

Sam: For now.

Dean: Find anything?

Sam: No.

Dean: I've got to go shower, got a date in a little.

Sam: With a demon.

Dean: Yep.

Dean went up stairs and showered, he was actually excited about seeing Malachi again which made him more conflicted. He new that he shouldn't feel this way that it is crazy and wrong but he did. After he finished showering and getting dressed. He went back out into his room to find Malachi siting on his bed.

Dean: Hey I'm almost ready just give me a few more minutes.

Malachi: I'm sorry Dean I have to cancel.

Dean: What? Why?

Malachi: The truth?

Dean: Yes.

Malachi: Lilith got away.

Dean: Your going to have to explain.

Malachi: I dragged Lilith to hell to punish her for hurting you, not a whole lot of demons would go against me but a few would and they helper her get out.

Dean: Is there anything I can do?

Malachi: Yes You can stay here, I don't think she would make a move for either of you but in case she does.

Malachi Got up and handed the colt to Dean. They stood face to face just inches in between them.

Dean: What if I shoot you with this?

Malachi: It won't kill me and I trust you.

Dean: Please let me come with you?

Malachi: Dean no, stay here keep Sam safe. I will find her and kill her. Then we can have our second date.

Dean: If she comes here?

Malachi: I'll have demons watching, they will keep there distance if she gets past them shoot her.

Dean: She can't hurt you right?

Malachi: No, she can't and that sounds like real concern in your voice.

Dean: I just need to know how much of a threat she is.

Malachi: There is no threat. Please do as I say Dean.

Dean: Ok.

Dean leaned in kissing Malachi softly goodbye and then he was gone. Dean went down stairs, Sam and Bobby both sat at the table. There was fear in his face and worry, that Sam and Bobby could clearly see.

Bobby: What's wrong?

Dean: Lilith.

Sam: What?

Dean: Malachi was here he warned me that Lilith got away and that she might come here.

Sam and Bobby: Got away?

Dean: He sent her back to hell to make her pay for hurting me. He doesn't think she will come here but if she does.

Dean pulled out the colt.

Sam: The colt.

Dean: He gave it to me to in case she comes here.

Sam: That is great, we can use that to get you out of your deal.

Dean: No.

Sam: Why not?

Bobby: Because Dean is falling for him aren't you?

Dean: Maybe, and the colt won't kill him either.

Sam: How do you know that?

Dean: He said it wouldn't.

Sam: And you believed him?

Bobby: Chances are he was telling the truth after all he did give you the colt.

Sam: So what do we do, wait around and see if Lilith makes a house call?

Bobby: Yes and no, we go to the basement.

Dean and Sam: Why?

Bobby: I have a panic room, I had some free time so, ya.

Bobby lead Sam and Dean down stairs to his panic room, of course they thought it was awesome. It was metal covered with salt along with tons of traps to keep just about anything you could think of out. It was a fortress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a few states over a skinny teenage girl with blond hair and brown eyes was running into a barn. She ran inside and the doors at the other end slammed shut. She turned around Malachi walked in, he moved his hand flinging her into a wall. He walked toward her stand a few feet away.

Teen girl: Please let me go.

Malachi: Nice try Lilith.

Her crying stopped and her eyes rolled white then back to normal.

Lilith: Fine, you figured out it is me.

Malachi: What do you have to say for yourself?

Lilith: Bite me.

Malachi: Any last words?

Lilith: What? Your not going to kill me.

Malachi: Really?

He looked at her and she began to scream in pain as her host was lifted off the ground. He stopped and blood fell from her mouth.

Lilith: I'm sorry if I had know you wanted him I never would have hurt him, but is that really worth my life?

Malachi: Bullshit, you don't listen to anyone, you would have went after him anyway.

Lilith: Please I will do what ever you want.

Malachi: Please you were always a back stabbing whore.

She went to say something else and Malachi's eye rolled white and Lilith was expelled from her host and with in an instant she was destroyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the panic room Bobby sat at his desk going through some of his books and files. Sam sat on the bed watching Dean nervously pace back and fourth.

Sam: Ready to talk about how crazy your being Dean?

Dean: Sam, why don't you knock it off.

Sam: Because your worried about a demon that owns you, which is crazy.

Dean: That demon got me out of hell, and is killing Lilith.

Sam: Yes he got you out of hell, and no your his bitch sex boy, and he says he is killing Lilith.

Dean: Ya he owns me, and all he has done is had me go on a date with him. Why would he lie about going to kill Lilith? Why would he give us the colt?

Sam: Demons lie, and I don't know why he would give us the colt.

Dean: Your right Sam demons lie, but you had no problem believing Ruby when she was stringing you along.

Sam: She wasn't stringing me along I was using her, and without her we wouldn't have the colt at all.

Dean: You sure used her all right, that's why I ended up in hell with you using her right.

Sam: That wasn't my fault, she tried to help us.

Dean: Help us? She wanted you to use demonic powers Sam!

Sam: Powers that you don't seem to mind letting Malachi use.

Dean: That's cause he is a demon.

Sam: A demon who owns you Dean.

Dean: Ya he owns me but he doesn't lie to me.

Sam: Oh my god Dean will you listen to yourself.

Bobby: If you two don't shut up and stop going at each other i'll kick both your asses.

Sam: Fine

Dean: Fine.

They heard a noise, all three turned to the door, Malachi stood leaning against it. He walked forward.

Bobby: How are you able to be in here?

Malachi: At my level devils traps are like coloring books.

Dean: Are you ok?

Malachi: Yes, and Lilith is dead.

Sam: How do we know your telling the truth?

Dean: Sam!

Malachi: It's fine Dean, look Sam I know you don't like me but I don't care I killed Lilith today to save your ass.

Sam: Please save me? Like I need a demons help.

Malachi: Word in hell is your sure needed Ruby.

Sam Jumped up and ran over Dean got in his way, Sam yelled "Shut your mouth". Dean was holding him back, what he didn't know was Sam slipped the colt out from Dean. He shout Malachi Dean grabbed the colt from Sam and Pushed him back he ran over to Malachi. Malachi moved his shirt and the bullet pushed it's way out and the hole healed. Dean was looking in shock.

Malachi: Happy Sam, you can't kill me. But you did waste a bullet.

Sam: I'll find away.

Dean: Enough!

Malachi: Dean lets get out of here.

Malachi grabbed Deans hand and they were gone, they were siting in the impala in the beach parking lot.

Malachi: I'm sorry your brother and you are fighting.

Dean: It is ok.

Malachi's eyes began to fill with tears.

Malachi: I'm sorry about all this.

Dean: It is fine.

Malachi: The deals off your free to go.

Dean: What about..

Malachi: Don't worry I won't hurt Sam, I never could hurt Sam because that would hurt you and I never want to see you hurt. I love you and I know you'll never love me. Spending this little bit of time with you has ment so much to me, but it's not right what I mean is I can't force you to like me. I want you to be happy and be with someone you want to be with and someone you love. Find someone to love.

Malachi went to open the door and Dean stopped him saying "I have". With those word he kissed Malachi with all the passion he had. After words he was still leaning in his head on Malachi's.

Dean: I love you, I shouldn't but I do.

Malachi: You??

Dean: I love you.

Malachi: I love you too.

Dean pulled Malachi up pressing their lips together kissing him passionately and fully. His hard warm body against Malachi's.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 First Time

Chapter 4 First Time

Dean and Malachi where now in the back seat of the impala. Malachi was half leaning against the door Dean on top of him, bent knees on both sides of him. He was leaning down kissing Malachi intensely. He pulled away siting up to through off his jacket and then his shirt. He went back down kissing Malachi bitting on his lower lip, Malachi put his hand on Deans lower back and his other on the back of his head. Dean was kissing Malachi's neck. Malachi lifted up flipping it so he was on top of Dean, he tossed of his shirt. He then leaned down kissing Dean's sweet full wet lips. Then he worked his way down kissing his neck and his chest, licking his nipples and then kissing his stomach. He begain to undo Dean's belt, then his Jeans unzipping his pants. He looked up at Dean his beautiful greens eyes looking lustfully and lovingly at Malachi.

Malachi: Are you sure you want to do this?

Dean: I have never been more sure about anything.

Dean lifted up putting his hand behind Malachi's head pulling him down into a kiss, Malachi slide his hand into Dean's pants grabbing hold of Dean's hard cock. He jerked him off for 5 minutes while he kissed ever inch of Dean's lips, neck, and chest. He then pulled Dean's boxers down so that his cock was out. He kissed his way down, once he reach his cock he took the whole thing in his mouth. Sucking faster and slower Dean's hard 10 inch his lips and tongue to tease Dean's and make his whole body quiever in pleasure. After 20 minutes Dean's face began to get redier his balls tighting realsing his huge load of hot cum right into the back of Malachi's mouth. He swallowed every last drop sucking every last bit he could from Dean's cock, licking it clean. Dean having just had the best orgasm of his life had pulled him up to him to kiss him. He worked his way down to Malachi's pants undoing them and pulling a hard 9 inch cock out. Taking it in to his mouth slowly inch by inch, starting out slow and then going faster loving his cock. After about 25 minutes Malachi cam blowing his load right in Dean's mouth, he took the time to savior it in his mouth before swallowing. Dean worked his way up to Malachi's mouth kissing him then looking down into his eyes.

Malachi: I want to feel you inside me.

Dean: I want to be inside you.

Malachi and Dean sat up, getting off of each other so they could remove there pants. Once both of them were naked Dean put a condom on, Malachi lad back spreading his legs around Dean. Dean slide his cock into Malachi's tight ass pushing his way inside of him. Malachi wrapped his legs around Deans back, Dean leaned down kissing Malachi as he slowly began to fuck him. After a while of moving slowly he began to fuck him harder and faster. After an hour Malachi could feel it he was close to cumming, Dean grabbed hold of his hard cock jerking it till he exploded his sweet cum everywhere. This caused his ass to tight on Deans hard cock making Dean cum too. He pulled out tossing the condom out the car window, he leaned down he kissed Malachi's lips softly then he placed his head on his chest. Malachi wrapped his arms around him holding him.

Malachi: Wow.

Dean: Ya, that was just.

Malachi: Amazing.

Dean: Pretty much, is that what sex with a guy is like all the time? Cause if it is I have been missing out.

Malachi: I have had sex with guys but I have never experienced anything that good.

Dean: I love you.

Malachi: I love you too and I love hearing you say that.

Dean: In that case I love you, I love you, I love you, and if we have sex like that a lot I will say it all the time.

Malachi kissed Dean lightly on his lips, he took one hand and began to run his fingers through Deans hair. They just lay there feeling the bless of being with each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Bobby's, Bobby was up stairs flipping through a book looking for anything to help. Sam was down stairs in a corner in the basement standing over a altar a recently deceased women on the floor near the altar. He began to chant, after he was finished a cloud of black demon smoke rose from the center of the altar going right into the dead women. She got up off the floor swearing while she was, then she stood looking at Sam.

Girl: Thanks for getting me out of hell.

Sam: Your welcome, but I need your help Ruby.

Ruby: With what?

Sam: With a demon named Malachi.

Ruby got a worried look on her face, her eyes widing.

Ruby: Slow down Sam, you need to tell me what is going on.

Sam: Dean made a deal with Malachi, to get out of hell. I need to kill him, so Dean will come to his senses.

Ruby: Sam, there is no way to kill him, the only one that could would be Lucifer. If your brother made a deal with him there is nothing any one can do.

Sam: There has to be away.

Ruby: There isn't, you know how demons are trapped in hell, he can walk out anytime. The only thing more powerful then him is Luicfer.

Sam: Ruby my brother is falling for him there has to be away to kill him.

Ruby: Am I talking to my self? There is no way if your brother is with him then that is it.

Sam: If you can't help me, what is keeping me from killing you.

Ruby: Go head Sam kill me if you want.

Sam: Wait, what about my powers could they stop him?

Ruby: Even if I taught you, your still nothing compared to him. There is nothing that can be done.

Sam: Fine.

Sam pulled the colt out and shot Ruby right through the heart. A flash of light went through her body like lighting after it was gone she fell to the floor dead. Sam ran up stairs and yelled he was going for a walk and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malachi and Dean had gotten dressed and were now holding hands walking on the beach talking

Dean: It's strange but I have never been happier and sadier.

Malachi: I'm happy too, except I wish you and Sam weren't fighting.

Dean: I know, if everything with him were fine, things would be perfect.

Malachi: You should talk to him, work things out.

Dean: I want to but I don't know what to say to him.

Malachi: Maybe start with telling him how you feel.

Dean: I don't normally disscuss my feelings.

Malachi: If you want him to understand, that maybe a good way to start.

Dean: What I just tell hey i'm in love with you and that it hurts me that my brother, my only friend can't accept that?

Malachi: Dean just say what is in your heart.

Dean: That sounded really gay.

Malachi: Ya it did but hey you kind of are now.

Dean: Your right I kind of am.

Malachi: Go talk to him, I know you'll figure it out.

Malachi kissed him and when he pulled away he placed his hand on Dean's head. Dean didn't even blink and he was in the impala a little ways from Bobby's. He looked and there was Sam sitting on top of a hill. He check the car was off and it was off to the side of the road, he got out and walked up the hill to Sam. he sat down next to him.

Dean: Can we talk?

Sam: We need to.

To be continued

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx note

i'm not uploading anymore chapters until I get a review.


	5. Chapter 5 conversation

Chapter 5 Conversation

Dean: Sam I am in love with him.

Sam: How can you love him? He is a demon who owns you and you don't even know him.

Dean: He let me out of the deal, he loves me and I love him and I know we don't know each other that well but I just do. It is primal.

Sam: He let you out of the deal?

Dean: Ya he did, and I still want to be with him.

Sam: No strings?

Dean: No strings.

Sam: You still don't know him, and he is still a demon.

Dean: What we have goes beyond that, were connected. Even when I met him in hell I felt drawn to him.

Sam: So your really happy with him?

Dean: Yes I am happy, the happiest I have ever been.

Sam: So are you gay now or what? I mean he is a guy.

Dean: I am Bisexual, I have always kind of been.

Sam: What?

Dean: I've always been attracted to guys I was just to afraid to act on it.

Sam: Why didn't you tell me?

Dean: I didn't want to admit to my self, let alone you that I'm Bi.

Sam: Why?

Dean: I guess I thought it was wrong and that if you new you would be disappointed.

Sam: Dean I am disappointed.

Dean: I knew it.

Sam: Would you let me finish, I'm disappointed that you don't trust me more. So you like guys that isn't a big deal to me.

Dean: Really?

Sam: Really Dean, you could have told me it doesn't matter to me.

Dean: Good cause your my brother and my best friend and I love you.

Sam: I love you too, and I'm your only friend.

Dean: I know. So we good now?

Sam: Ya were good.

Dean: Does that mean you'll be nicer to Malachi?

Sam: I'm not making an promises but I'll try.

Dean: Thanks.

Sam: For?

Dean: For everything.

Sam: No problem, so have you and him?

Dean: What had sex?

Sam: Have you?

Dean; Yes.

Sam: Wow you really are Bi.

Dean: It was amazing, maybe you should.

Sam: No I'm good.

Dean: Just as well your already gay enough.

Sam: At least I'm not having sex with men.

Dean: Bitch.

Sam: Jerk.

They both smiled and hugged each other. They got up and head down to the impala once inside Dean turned the radio on.

Sam: No gay music ok.

Dean: Hey i'm not the one who listens to Britney Spears.

Sam: What ever REO speedwagon fan.

Dean: REO kicks ass.

Sam: They kind of do.

They both laughed and began to drive back to Bobby's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malachi was in a old if not ancient crypt. He was walking down a spiral stair case in to a small empty room, the walls were a yellow brick. He walked up to the wall and punch into it pulling a chunk of the wall out to reveal a metal box. The metal box was old it had symbols all over it, it was medium sized. Malachi pulled it out and opened it inside it were 4 viles with a glowing white liquied inside. He closed it and turned to leave walking back up the stairs. Knowing that what was inside that box could change everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down in hell Alastair was pulling at one of his chains, it broke and when it did the rest gave allowing him to free himself. Demons rushed at him to stop him he managed to get away and before they knew it he was out of hell. The only thing on his minded was revenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean walked into Bobby's house, they found him in the living room at his deak having a beer. They head over to the couch and hoped down.

Bobby: Sorry boys but I can't find anything to get you out of this deal.

Dean: Don't worry about it.

Bobby: So you want a demon to own you?

Dean: No, he let me out of the deal.

Bobby: What?

Dean: He let me go.

Bobby: For what?

Dean: Nothing.

Bobby: No strings?

Dean: Nope, no strings.

Bobby: So we don't have to worry about him?

Sam: Not true.

Dean: Sam.

Sam: Sorry I'm trying I am.

Dean: He doesn't own me, but I want him around.

Bobby: Your in love with him aren't you?

Dean: Yes, how did you know?

Bobby: You have had this love sick puppy look on your face sense that first date.

Dean: I have?

Bobby: Ya.

Sam: You kind of have.

The front door opened and Malachi walked in caring the metal box. He walked over and took a seat in a chair across from Sam and Dean and next to Bobby.

Dean: Whats in the box?

Malachi: I love you, you know that right?

Dean: Oh god don't break up with me.

Malachi: I'm not going to break up with you.

Dean: Good, so what is in it?

Malachi: Our future, well all over ours. One of our issues is that I'll live forever and you won't.

Dean: Will figure it out.

Malachi: I have. Inside this box is immortality enough for 4 people.

All of them: What?

Malachi: Inside this box is immortality it can be given to anyone it makes you live forever as you are now. I will live forever and I want to spend that with you Dean and I know you need Sam so this offer is for him too and Bobby.

Sam: Live forever.

Bobby: I'm too old to live forever.

Dean: There has to be another way.

Malachi: I don't see one, but if you don't want this then you don't have to. The choice is yours.

Sam: This is a lot to taken in now.

Dean: This is a big decision to make.

Malachi: I know it is, that's why you have time to think about it.

Sam: How much time?

Malachi: As long as you want.

Dean: If we do will we still be alive?

Malachi: Yes, except for the fact that nothing will be able to kill you.

Sam: So we won't or can't get hurt?

Malachi: You can still be mortally wounded but it can't kill you, it won't hurt that much and it will heal faster.

Bobby: Will we be different?

Malachi: No, you'll be the same just immortal.

Sam: But if I find love, she'll age and die and I won't.

Malachi: There is enough for 4 people so should you fall in love you can make her immortal as well.

Sam: I can?

Malachi: Yes if you want and she wants then yes. I'm going to go to give you sometime to talk. If you have any more questions just call and I will be here to answer.

Sam: Ok.

Bobby: Sure.

Dean: Your leaving already?

Malachi: Yes but I'll be back soon.

Dean: You promise?

Malachi: I promise. Nothing can keep me away from you. Plus I can't be away from you.

Dean: I'm glad you can't cause I love you.

Malachi: I have never loved anyone as much as I love you.

Dean: Trying to turn me on?

Sam" fake cough".

Dean: Hurry back.

Malachi: I will.

Malachi got up and kissed Dean goodbye and with that he was gone leaving the rest to discuss this life altering choice they each had to make. Each was thinking how this could change there life.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6 Choice

Chapter 6 The choice

Sam, Dean and Bobby sat there in quiet drinking beer for a while. Then finale one of them said something.

Dean: Live forever wow.

Sam: Big wow.

Bobby: Were going to need a lot more liquor to deal with this.

Dean: Ya, and pie.

Sam: I think i'm to stunned and drunk to drive.

Bobby: I will go.

With that Bobby left to go get more liquor. Sam and Dean were left to talk to each other.

Sam: We could live forever.

Dean: We could if we wanted.

Sam: We could save a lot of life's.

Dean: I know, we also wouldn't have to worry about getting old and not being able to get it up.

Sam: But we would be alive forever and that is well forever.

Dean: I know.

Sam: You could be with Malachi forever.

Dean: I would love that.

Sam: So your going to do it.

Dean: I don't know, like you said living forever it a long time.

Sam: Fighting evil forever.

Dean: I could do that I think.

Sam: But don't you want a life?

Dean: We could have one with this.

Sam: Unless we win the war we can't, with this we could...

Dean: What type of life could I have I am in love with a demon.

Sam: A good demon.

Dean: Ya he is good. Maybe we should do this.

Sam: Maybe we shouldn't.

Dean: Maybe your right. What if we could make Malachi human.

Sam: We could look into it. We could just live as we do know forever enjoying life.

Dean: We could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby was at a package store he had just bought lots of booze. He was walking back to his car when black demon smoke forced it's way down his throat taking over him. Once the demon was inside and in control Bobby's eyes rolled white. The demon Alastair was now in control of Bobby's body. He looked around his eyes went back to normal. He pulled the knife Bobby had out and sliced it in to Bobby's stomach a fatal wound the second he leaves the body, which of course he knew it was one way to keep them from pulling him out of his host. He got in the car and said " time to get revenge". Simple words but what he was going to do was not clear or who he would do it to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malachi was alone in a empty room of a house that was condemned. He held the box thinking about what could happen. Thinking what if Dean doesn't want me any more. He was worried about what would happen if they said no, what he would do if he had to watch Dean age and die. How he could live with Dean dead, what would he do without him. Dean was his world now with out him he had nothing. He was nothing with out him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Bobby's house Sam and Dean where taking a moment to think. Having been discussing what could happen, and what they should do.

Dean: I think we should agree now that we do the same thing.

Sam: What?

Dean: That no matter what gets chosen we do the same.

Sam: Oh you mean either we both become immortal or we both stay human. That we choose the same thing.

Dean: Well ya, decide together what to do.

Sam: Ok.

Dean: What do you want to do?

Sam: I don't know, one part of me says yes the other no.

Dean: I know what you mean, but I think I kind of want to.

Sam: Well we don't have to make a decision right now.

Dean: I know, but if we choose to be immortal I would rather do it now so we don't get too old.

Sam: Dean why are you worried about getting too old?

Dean: Well Malachi will never age, and if I do...

Sam: You think if you age he won't want you?

Dean: Well ya.

Sam: I'm pretty sure he won't leave you if you get older.

Dean: You don't know that.

Sam: Dean I see the way he looks at you, he won't ever leave.

Dean: You think so?

Sam: I don't think, I know. He really does love you.

Dean: I'm glad you think so too, I was worried that it was just me.

Sam: It's not, the way he looks at you is the way I use to look at Jessica.

Dean: Maybe we could see if he can bring her back.

Sam: No it's ok i've made my peace with her death.

Dean: Are you sure cause if he can then she could be immortal with us if we choose that.

Sam: No, i'm fine she is at peace it's best to keep it that way.

Dean: Ok.

Sam: What about you are you sure your ready to spend the rest of your life, even if that is forever with one person.

Dean: Actually I am, he is the man I want to be with for my whole life. Even if that is forever.

Sam: Living forever, we could do a lot of stuff.

Dean: You could go back to school.

Sam: No I couldn't, could I?

Dean: If we do this I want you to go back to school, to be happy.

Sam: I am happy.

Dean: Really?

Sam: Yes.

What they didn't know was that Alastair, using Bobby as a host had just pulled up. Sam got up and looked out the window.

Sam: Bobby is back.

Dean: Good cause I need another cold one.

Sam: You always need another cold one.

Dean: Ya I could. Why don't you give him a hand.

Sam: Fine.

Sam head over to the door. Before he reached it Alastair walked in Sam saw the blood so did Dean he jumped to his feet. Sam asked "Bobby what happened"? But before he could move an inch Alastair Shoved the knife into Sam twisting it and pulling it out. Sam's blood poured out of him fast, he would be dead soon if the wound wasn't treated. He punched Sam sending him flying across the room. Dean went to run at him Alastair's eyes rolled white and he held his hand forward sending Dean against the wall.

Dean: Who are you and what do you want?

Alastair: What forget about me already?

He walked forward with a smug look on his face. He was just a foot away from him now. Dean then knew who he was dealing with. It could only be him with that same smug look no matter what host he was in, it was still the same look.

Dean: Alastair.

Alastair: Give the boy a prize.

Dean: You should be nicer to me.

Alastair: Why because your Malachi's Bitch?

Dean: Ya cause he is a lot more powerful than you.

Alastair: I don't care.

Dean: You should cause he will rip you apart.

Alastair: So what if does? Knowing I killed the man he loves is reward enough.

Alastair walked up to Dean and shove the knife into him cutting into him like butter. He pulled the knife out Dean was bleeding from the wound fast and blood was coming out of his mouth. He was bleeding badly and would die with in a few minutes with out medical help. Alastair laughed.

Dean: I wish I could see him kill you.

Alastair: Even if he does I killed you his lover, he will never get over that the pain he will feel will be worth it. Plus I get to watch you watch Sam die.

Dean: I wish I could wipe that smug look off your face.

Alastair: Be nice or i'll have some fun with Sammy before he is dead.

Dean: You touch him I swear I will find away to kill you.

Alastair: Go head and try.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the empty room Malachi was standing in. He still stood holding the box only now looking out the window and not alone in the house. A demon was running up the stairs he entered the room.

Demon: Master..

Malachi: Shh. I'm thinking and listening for Deans call.

Demon: Sorry.

Malachi: SHH.

Demon: Alastair is free!

Malachi: What?

Demon: He got free from his chains and got out of hell.

Malachi: Find him.

Demon: Yes.

With that the demon was gone. It was then that Malachi felt it his lover had just been hurt. With that he was off with in less than a second he was at Bobby's. Alastair looked at him and he knew he was as good as dead. Malachi pulled him out of his host and killed him. Dean fell from the wall to the floor he was almost dead. Malachi ran over to him he set the metal box on the floor he cradled Dean's head. He opened the box and pulled out one of the vials. He looked down at Dean he was almost dead, he said " It is the only way to save you". He opened the vile and poured some of the liquid in to Dean's mouth and the rest on Dean's face and wounded. Deans whole body was glowing white. Once it was gone Dean was fine his wound was gone. He and Malachi hopped up, Malachi grabbed a vile from the box the ran over to Sam. Sam was almost gone.

Dean: Can you save him?

Malachi: With this yes.

Dean: Is there anything else you can do?

Malachi: No. You have to choose now if he dies it won't work.

Sam in a weak voice said " Do it". Dean nodded and with that Malachi gave Sam the same liquid and it had the same affect on him too. Sam got up and said " Bobby". They ran over to Bobby they checked for a pulse but he was dead.

Sam: Can you give it to him?

Malachi: No, he is dead it won't bring him back.

Dean: Can you bring him back?

Malachi: No i'm sorry but he is dead.

Sam and Dean's eyes teared up.

Four hours later Sam and Dean had burned Bobby's body and where inside talking and had been for a while. Malachi was waiting outside. Dean walked out of the door and over to him he kissed him and looked in at him.

Malachi: Sorry about Bobby.

Dean: Thanks.

Malachi: How are you?

Dean: I'm ok. Considering everything.

Malachi: How is Sam?

Dean: He is doing as well as can be excepted.

Malachi: How do you feel about being..

Dean: I don't know yet, neither does Sam but you did what you head to.

Malachi: How do you feel about me?

Dean: I am in love with you, and I want to spend my immortal life with you. That is the only thing I am sure about right now.

Malachi: Well we have forever to figure everything else out.

Dean: Yes we do.

Dean kissed Malachi with a hot passion that people dream about. After he kissed him Dean pulled him in close holding him tight, his head against Deans chest. Not knowing what the future will hold but knowing as long as they have each other they can deal.

The End


End file.
